


Bits Before the War

by moonlightcarol



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Fujimaru Ritsuka, Master & Servant Dynamics, POV First Person, So It's Not Really Important, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcarol/pseuds/moonlightcarol
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka knows the urgency of their mission, but there's nothing wrong with having fun as well.—AKA interconnected (or not) stories based on my playthrough and ideas.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & All Servants, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Romani Archaman & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	Bits Before the War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basing this on my playthrough the game since I am playing from the start (last December). Servants featured will only be those I summoned unless I got some ideas for others or if they're in the actual story. The Fujimaru Ritsuka here is no self-insert though and has their own personality and background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First summon is important—don't be tempted if it's a bad match up, even when it's two SR Servants!

** Entry #00 - First Summon **

* * *

"Sen—Master!"

That's still a weird title for me. I never really thought of myself as someone reliable like that (I listened to the explanation of what it meant to be a master even when I did fall asleep at the end and the responsibility of a master was huge) but I supposed that it's a good time to man up and take charge.

Especially in this dire situation.

It's a do or die.

"Phew, that was close," I dodged the incoming skeleton monster out to get me, holding tightly of the animal on my shoulder and immediately kicked its head hard. I moved backwards and smiled serenely at the girl with a large shield. "Thanks for the heads up, Mash!"

"Seems like you have some spunk in you, missy," the clothed man, who saved them from a dangerous foe moments ago, grinned in appreciation for my actions.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the last of their party, a woman with regal appearance, glared furiously. "You're a low-rate magus, who doesn't even know any spells! You could have jeopardized the fight!"

I wanted to correct her for many things in her rant. It was really not my fault that I was dragged here. I wasn't even a magus or a mage to begin with.

Although... I glanced at the innocent red markings on my hand. I supposed that with this, I might really be a magus or at least, have the mana to summon heroes from this so-called grail.

A loud cry snapped my attention from my hand and I looked towards the battlefield. Mash and Caster seemed to have defeated the enemies.

"I supposed that we should probably get another hero?" I thought aloud, realizing that despite having both Mash and Caster defend us, the fights still proved to be difficult. The two seemed to be getting exhausted faster.

Caster hummed in agreement. "To be honest, I'm not in my best shape," he admitted reluctantly. "If I was summoned as a Lancer, then maybe..."

I blinked in confusion at the last part, but decided to not pressed. The man looked annoyed enough as it was. I moved my focus to the still unsettled director. Mash stomped her shield on the ground, keeping herself steady while Fou jumped on her shoulders.

"How will we be summoning heroes...?"

The woman looked ready to snap and call out my apparently stupid question before she sighed heavily. She muttered in distained, "I don't think a low-level magus like you can summon someone but it's better than to have more Servants."

We prepared what Olga asked for and I repeated the words she had told me. I felt something draining my energy and closed my eyes to soothe the pain.

For a split second, I thought that I imagined a cute dragon-like (?) girl who wanted to be an idol but an image of an older woman with a scary iron maiden (?!) came into mind in the end instead.

The woman was followed by a fox lady who seemed more beastly than her innocent appearance.

I opened my eyes and the same fox girl I had imagined was standing in front of me. Her intelligent eyes seemed to focus on my whole being, judging me for my worth.

Then, she smiled brightly, her fox ears twitching. Her previous stance disappearing without a trace. I wondered if I was being paranoid and imagined it.

"I am one of the Tamamo Nine, the Wild Fox, the Tamamo Cat! Nice to meet you, Master!"

Wild Fox or Cat, which is it?! I almost shouted at that confusing title. Was she a cat or a fox? Her appearance was more foxlike than catlike.

"A Berserker class, huh," Caster almost sounded apprehensive. "It's not what I would expect from you, missy."

"Well, better just not push our luck with that Madness Enhancement."

I frowned in confusion, glancing between the two Servants. I knew that Mashu had grown stronger since she became a Demi-Servant but she was still the same cute girl I had met. Tamamo Cat seemed fairly normal, if one discarded the whole Servant and fox-eared thing.

A couple of moments passed.

"Berserker, no! Don't just attack blindly. You know what happened last time!"

"Senpai—I mean, Master, she died again."

"This is even just training! Don't keep on dying on me."

Lesson learned. Berserker in my main team is kinda bad. Should I just main with the other Servant I summoned?

Romani said that he might be able to send Camelia if I wanted a switch.

…although, that woman scares me. I wished that I had really summoned the idol-obsessed girl from before. She seemed to have a lance as her weapon.

* * *

**_Bonus Scene:_ **

"My first roll! Please be good..."

"Wait, wait, I'll be massacred if I only have Archer Servants. At least, give me a Saber or something..."

"Ugh, no SR or Saber, huh. Reroll, darn it."

"Okay, fine. I'm not asking much but at least, give me something to work with. I'm getting tired with the prologue and rerolling."

"Camelia, huh? I pulled that before in my old account, too as well as Elisabeth for my first pull--woah, woah, is that another SR?! Yes, yes, I'm done with this! Let's go with this team."

Seconds, trying to form a team...

"Um, I don't have a Saber, Archer or even Lancer. Am I really gonna main with Berserker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't dislike Tamamo Cat, but I seriously am not good with Berserkers. They always die so easily and quickly for me. Camelia, though, is a funny thing to be my other main Servant because she's one of the enemy servants in the next Singularity.

**Author's Note:**

> I played Fate/Grand Order before in my old phone so if Ritsuka is feeling familiarity, it's because of that in reality but in this story, I got something planned. Anyway, in that first playthrough (the phone's gone now so yeah, that saved file's deleted), I pulled Elisabeth first. I also got Tamamo Cat as well and later, Camelia when I was just in the first Singularity. I even got Gil, Emiya, Enkidu, Medusa (Lancer) and Scáthach. Stuff to say, I pulled many Lancer and Archer at that time.


End file.
